The Hobbit Heart
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo felt that The Arkenstone be come part of him, he couldn't leave Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

**(I have no idea where I am going with this fic it kind of just spilled into my head one night, so I'm also confused about where it's going... so please enjoy and yes it's not beta)**

He felt the heat of the burn of the fire, he waited for the pain that came with being burnt but nothing came there was no burning there was no pain there was no bubbling of his skin, instead he looked up at the dragon that had now stopped and looked down on the Halfling with interest "What being are you that dragon fires does not hurt you?" Smaug growled at him as he curled a claw under his chin and got him to look up at him "What are you?" He asked again

"Just a hobbit, I'm just a hobbit." He said trying to back away

"Oh no not just a hobbit, something much much more." He hissed to him as he pulled him back.

Bilbo leaves the Dragon's chamber colour drained from his face he's looking into his hands as he stood looking out into the dark landscape "Burglar?" Thorin called out, the Hobbit looked up at Thorin and blinked at him he saw the pale look on the Hobbit and frowned "Bilbo?" He said quieter

"H...How much does that stone mean to you?" Bilbo asked quietly

"What?" Thorin asked

"HOW MUCH DOES THE KING'S STONE MEAN TO YOU!" Bilbo screamed, his voice echoed though along the wind "How much is my life worth to you, is it worth the gold that the dragon sleep in? No it's not. Is it worth saving your life? Again no it's not. I know the answer it is worth a shiny bloody rock!" Bilbo yelled, Throin blinked at him

"Bilbo what is going on?"

"There's a fire under my skin and it doesn't burn."

"I don't understand."

"Your stone is here."Bilbo points to his chest; the dwarf tilts his head "You never said that it could do that." Bilbo whispered as he winced at the sun starting to rise, he moved back towards the cave opening

"Bilbo what are you going."

"I can't the sun... I can't leave mountain." He whispered as he moved back inside

"Bilbo wait …come back." Throin called out and he rans inside to find the Hobbit.

He runs into the gold chamber to find the bones of the dragon, his eyes widen as he started looking for the Hobbit "What was Bilbo talking about Balin?" He asked, the old Dwarf looked at Thorin

"I hear stories that when smaug found the stone he consumed it in his fire gut, but I thought they were stories." Thorin frowned

"That makes no sense in all the years my grandfather had that stone it never once…"

"Not for a Dwarf." Balin said Throin looked at him

"What are you saying that some who when the damn dragon locked himself in here he become one with the stone? And Bilbo has as well?"

"Well yes I would guess that Gandalf will know more about it than I." The elderly Dwarf to him.

Throin found Bilbo sat in a cold dark room looking out one of the few windows at the lonely mountain, the sun now rising above the lake "Bilbo?" Thorin called out to him

"I can't go back to the Shire." He whispered "I can put a foot outside of the mountain

"How do you know that?"

"I can hear it the voice of the mountain. It lived in the dragon using his fire gut to grow and then I turned up and leave Smaug and now live in me." The whole time Bilbo was talking his voice sounded quiet and sad

"Bilbo…

"I can't leave Thorin this place is my home, my prison, my tomb…"

"No this will be your home Bilbo. I will do anything in my power to make you feel like your home, even if means building a Hobbit hole for you here." Bilbo looked at him as he wiped his eyes

"You don't have to be nice."

"I think I need to be, I have been horrid to you my Halfling I will do anything to make you happy." Bilbo looked at him

"I just want to sleep, I'm so tired." He said as he slumped into Thorin's arms, the Dwarf picked up the small bring and carried him in out the small room and to one of the dusty bed rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf sat in the bed chambers, next to Bilbo's bed he was puffing his way on his pip he's been watching the Hobbit sleep he's been in a deep slumber for two days since he collapsed in Thorin's arms. Bilbo whimpered in his sleep and turned onto his back before he open his eyes "You are the oddest being I have encountered Bilbo Baggins." The deep voice told him Bilbo turned his head to look at the wizard

"Gandalf?" He whispered as he rubbed his eyes trying to get his vision into focus "W...What happen?" Bilbo groaned as he laid there

"The Arkenstone has found a new home." He tells the Hobbit, Bilbo frown as it took him a few moments to remember and he let out a gasp as he sat up "Easy yourself Bilbo." Gandalf told him

"I can't leave the…the stone it's…it's in me!" the Hobbit panic, the grey wizard shook his head and placed hand on Bilbo shoulders to hope to calm him down

"Bilbo… you are the stone, it's not that the stone is in you it's become part of you." The wizard said as he watched Bilbo cry

"Why?" Bilbo asked "Why did it pick me? Why not a Dwarf why me!" Bilbo cried out, Gandalf sat on the bed with the distressed Hobbit

"Unlike the Dwarves you have something they do not have." Bilbo looked at him and sniffed

"What?"

"Freedom from the gold sickness, tell me what was your plan once you had The Arkenstone in your hands?" The wizard asked, the Hobbit looked down into his hands and then looked up when he heard the door open and saw Thorin stand there

"I was going to give it to the elves, to help in the battle because I knew Thorin would die and he would be too proud to ask for help." Bilbo sniffed as he looked back down to the bed.

The wizard left letting Thorin talk to Bilbo, Bilbo sat on the bed knees curled up under his chin as his head buried into his knees to scared to look up at Thorin "Halfling." Thorin said with his guff voice "I'm sorry for the way things have gone my Halfling, I never knew The Arkenstone could become on with someone." Bilbo looked up at him

"But I'm not someone!" Bilbo cried out with tears down his face, Thorin eyes widen when he saw the bright jewelled blue of Bilbo's eyes, they were different it as if he could see The Arkenstone in his eyes that hides his soul

"No no your not, you are Bilbo Baggins a brave and loyal Hobbit that has a heart of a diamond and who also had my heart as well." Bilbo looked at him and then moved his knees ad looked at him again.

Bilbo didn't know how it happens but one moment he was listening to Thorin talk to him and then he felt the lips of the Dwarf attacking his neck. It ended with Bilbo lying on the bed next to the Dwarf king panting and covered in sweat their legs tangled and Bilbo resting his head on Thorin's chest. The Hobbit blinked as he laid there listening to the strong beats of Thorin's heart "Bilbo." Thorin whispers

"Y...Yes Thorin?" Bilbo whispered back, his voice to shaky to sound strong

"Be my queen." He asked, Bilbo felt too tired but he still moved to look at him

"Really?" Bilbo asked, the dark hair Dwarf nodded and held one side of Bilbo's face in his hand, feeling the heated skin and the damp curls in between his fingers

"I mean every word Bilbo." The hobbit gave him a sleepy smile that was filled with warmth

"Then do I have to be called queen?" He asked

"Don't male Hobbits have children?" Thorn chuckled when Bilbo blushed and looked away

"T...That is not the point." The Hobbit pouted when he heard the Dwarf give a bark of laughter

"Alright my Consort." Bilbo looked at him and smiled as then nuzzled back into Thorin's hairy chest.


End file.
